Chosen
by SoneaKyraliana
Summary: What if there was more to the story of the Doctor and the Master than they let on? What if Gallifrey's destruction wasn't a selfish act, but an act of revenge agaisnt the Daleks? What if there was some unexpected people-and some that are not people at all-there to help frustrate "Saxon's" plans? Who is that teen the Daleks keep prisoner? What does he have to do with anything?Slash.


Soooo I had this lying around and I thought, well, I'm going to upload it. It's not much, I know, but I must focus on my other stories first. You know the drill: it's a one-shot until I have the time for it or I'm just not inspired enough in the other stories.

Well, that's all. Sorry for any mistake and let me know what you think of this. Enjoy!

* * *

"How is it possible? How are they still alive? They were supposed to have died in The Time War!" exclaimed the Master with desperation and fury. "They were dead!"

"It's not the first time I encounter them since The War." sighed the Doctor still bound to a chair whilst other Time Lord paced in front of him.

"Do you mean" started the shorter of the two with a dark voice. "that they survived? That you sacrificed Gallifrey FOR NOTHING!?"

The Doctor didn't react to the scream and simply observed him pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

The Master and his Toclafane had been about to take over Earth when a transmission from a wandering Toclafane had reached them. There were Daleks on Earth's orbit and they would attack soon.

The Master knew that he didn't have enough resources right then to stop the invasion and, with it, his and the Doctor's extermination.

"Release me. Together we can stop them." urged the Doctor.

"How do I know it's not a trap, eh? You can think from that chair too."

The Doctor sighed. Both knew that the Master would end releasing him. He was just being stubborn.

They bickered for nearly an hour before the Master finally gave in and released him. Ignoring every other person in the room, they paced whilst commenting ideas.

"Doctor, are you not going to stop him?" asked Martha at some point. "I mean, he just tried to take over Earth."

The Doctor had just ignored the question too and continued what he was doing.

"If one of the Toclafane went into the mother ship and got to the engines he could ignite them."

"It would blow up all the ship." agreed the Doctor.

The sound of static stopped every conversation. A TV flared to life and the Time Lords were soon in front of it. They agreed to let the Doctor talk seeing as the Daleks already feared him and they weren't sure if they remembered the Master. They waited whilst the Daleks talked about the destruction they would bring to the planet.

"You won't destroy the Earth, Dalek. I won't allow it. We won't allow it." stressed the Doctor. "Right now a Toclafane is on you engine's room, ready to blow up all your ship. He only needs an order."

"You won't do it." said the robotic voice.

"Oh, I will. Do you want to try me?"

"You won't do it." repeated the voice.

"What makes you being so sure? I've done it before." said the man now confused.

"You won't do it."

"I've-"

"Because that would destroy him too."

The camera's angle changed and the Doctor and the Master gasped, eyes incredibly wide at the sight transmitted by their enemies.

A beautiful young man with pale skin, raven hair and delicate features was pinned to a wall by his arms and ankles.

His breathing was mostly even, though a bit laboured because of the position he was hung up in. He didn't seem to be injured except for the red marks on his wrist from the chains.

"He was dead." whispered the Master. "We saw it. We saw them destroy him."

The Doctor didn't say anything. He simply stared at the image with wide eyes.

"You won't do it. You won't destroy us or you will destroy him." declared the robotic voice.

That seemed to snap the Doctor out of his trance and his expression grew dark.

"If you touch a hair of his head I will exterminate your race forever, Dalek." growled the usually pacific man in the darkest voice anyone had ever heard of him.

"Then you will surrender. You will be exterminated."

The transmission ended abruptly and both Lords of Time were left staring at a black screen.

"Doctor, who was he?" asked Martha.

"What are we going to do?" questioned Jack with hesitation.

Neither the Doctor nor the Master answered the questions. They turned to look each other in the eyes in silent conversation.

"Doctor?" tried this time Mickey.

"What's sure is that we aren't going to surrender." said Rose confidently. "I'm sure the Doctor will find a way around all this."

"There's no other way." the Doctor said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"We'll surrender Earth." stated the Master with his lips set on a tight line.

"What? No, the Doctor won't let you" the Doctor won't do it."

"I will." claimed the man with the same soft voice, looking away from the other Time Lord's gaze.

The presents looked at the Doctor in shock. How could he say that? How could the man they admired so much surrender their planet to the Daleks?

"No, you won't." said Rose not wanting to believe it.

"Yes, Rose, I will. Earth will surrender. Even if I have to point missiles at it myself."

"You can't do that! What about the other humans? The Daleks will exterminate them!" shouted the woman.

"I know."

"And? Do you not care what happens to them? How can you talk so calmly about this? How can you even consider sacrificing millions to save one man? You, that let your planet burn to save the universe. You, that always say that sacrifices are necessary for the better of all. How can you even contemplate surrendering the whole planet, sentencing the whole human race to death, for a fucking unimportant teen?"

"Because that fucking unimportant teen, as you say, has saved your planet more times than you could ever imagine!" shouted the Master losing its patience. "Because that teen is worth more than any of you could ever comprehend. Because-"

"Because I love him." interrupted the Doctor. "Because he is the only person for whom I would let the universe burn. Because if he so much as insinuated that's what he wants, I would conquer the universe and put it at his feet."

The calm and even voice of the Doctor was worse than the shouts of the Master.

"You… you… him…"

"Yes, blondie! The Doctor loves a man. No Gallifreyan has ever cared about the gender of his or her Chosen, if that's what has your knickers on a twist. Or maybe it's the fact that you thought he would someday love you. Ha, that truly is a hopeless dream. The Doctor is completely dedicated to his Chosen, as it must be." stated the Master cruelly.

The fact that the Doctor didn't stop or even chastise him spoke volumes about the truth in his words.

"Doctor…" sobbed Rose.

Martha looked betrayed, as did all the others except Jack. The Captain approached the Doctor with a calm look.

"So, what's the plan?"

"I'm not joking Jack. I'm really going to surrender."

"I mean after that, Doctor. If you just surrender they'll kill you and later kill your... Chosen. I don't think you're planning to allow that so, what's the plan?" replied the immortal.

"Well, not all are brainless." muttered the Master loud enough for all to hear.

The Doctor smiled slightly, but didn't reveal anything.

"At least tell me something about the man that captured the Doctor's heart." pouted Jack flopping down on chair. "Is he a Time Lord too? That would already make you three."

Both Time Lords smiled in amusement and shook their heads.

"No, he isn't a Time Lord. He isn't even Gallifreyan." revealed the Master.

"What is he?" asked the Captain really curious.

"He's human." was the Doctor's soft reply.

At this, everyone gaped at him and the Master couldn't help but snicker at the gobsmacked expressions.

"I still can't believe that Har is related to them. I swear to you, Doctor: they're nothing alike."

"Well, I have to agree with you there." recognized the man.

"If he's human, how do you think he will react to you letting the Daleks conquer his planet?" intervened Mickey with desperation.

"He won't like it, but he doesn't owe the human race anything after what they did to him. He won't like it, but he will forgive us."

"Doctor, you've said before that he has saved our world. Who is Har?" questioned Jack.

"His name is Harry. Harry James Potter-Black."

The Doctor hadn't finished the name when Jack gasped, his eyes wide and full of recognition.

"He's a legend! In my time, everyone knows about him! He's the hero of the tales parents tell children at night! I grew up with stories of how brave and compassionate he was!" exclaimed the immortal full of excitement.

Both Time Lords let a small soft smile cross their faces at the memories of all the times they had seen that bravery and compassion he was so famous for.

"And don't forget his beauty." said the Master almost in a whisper. "It was often said there was no greater beauty in the universe than that of Harry."

"It doesn't really surprise me that the one to capture the Doctor's heart was the great Man-Who-Conquered." said softly the Captain. "And, for what I can see, the Master's heart too."

"What!?"

"The Time Lord lifted his head proudly and looked the 51st century human in the eye, ignoring everyone else.

"I am completely dedicated to my Chosen."

"It was not unusual for more than one Time Lord to have the same Chosen." explained the Doctor looking seriously at the Master.

"You mean that…"

"Yes, blondie, the Doctor and I have the same Chosen. In fact, Harry is supposed to be another man's Chosen, though none of us know who it is still. Not even Harry himself."

Everyone looked flaggerbasted and Jack couldn't stop a chuckle. Those kinds of relationships were pretty common in the 51st century.

"Okay, so what are we going to do to save the greatest hero the universe has ever seen?" asked the immortal Captain.

The two Time Lords shared a look and gazed seriously at the human.

"When we rescue him, do not call him that." warned the Doctor.

"Why not?"

"Because we're assuming you like your tongue where it is." said the Master.

"Don't say those things. Harry wouldn't do something like that." intervened the Doctor.

"Okay, maybe I was exaggerating. But I don't like when someone upsets him. And you know it would upset him to be called that."

"I don't like it when someone upsets him either." muttered the Doctor.

"Misters, maybe you should stop discussing what he doesn't like and start thinking about how we can rescue him." interrupted Jack charmingly.

The men blinked and nodded. If Harry could see them, he would probably laugh and make a comment about them bickering like an old married couple.

HPDWHPDWHPDW

 _A seventeen year old black haired boy stood in a garden, looking as the sun set. He was dressed in black trousers and a dark blue shirt._

 _A whooshing sound made him turn around and he smiled brightly as what looked like an old blue police box materialised._

 _A moment later the door opened and a teen maybe a year older came out dressed in a black suit with a black bow._

" _Am I late?"_

" _No, Doctor, for once you aren't." laughed the first teen._

 _The Doctor smiled and walked forward until they were face to face. Or more like face to chest, as the Doctor was considerably taller, and took his hand to press a kiss to its back._

" _Harry." purred the Time Lord._

 _The human blushed and smiled shyly, but they were interrupted before he could say anything._

" _Well, look at you two. All dressed up and ready for a boring human date." sneered another teen from the TARDIS._

" _Master." greeted Harry looking down._

 _The Doctor frowned at the other Time Lord when he saw Harry's reaction. Why was the Master being such a git to him lately? The three of them had always got along so well…_

" _Yeah, well, we better get going or we'll be late." said the Doctor breaking the tense silence._

 _The Master turned from staring at Harry to look at him and pursed his lips._

" _I'll come pick you up later, then."_

 _And with that, the Time Lord threw a last look to the human and closed the door of the TARDIS._

 _Later on, Harry and the Doctor were in a little picturesque restaurant, talking about everything and nothing at the same time, but the older teen soon noticed his mind wasn't completely there._

" _Hey, don't think about it, okay?" said the Doctor reaching across the table to take one of his hands. "I don't know what's going on with him lately, but I'm sure it won't last. Tonight, don't worry about anything but having fun."_

 _Harry smiled gratefully and nodded, but his hand stayed in the Doctor's. The rest of the night was spent with stories of the latest adventures of the Doctor and the Master and lots of laughs._

 _After the dinner, the Doctor took him to dance. At first, Harry was a bit apprehensive, but the Doctor danced really well and soon Harry was laughing and enjoying himself as they twirled around the dance floor._

 _Finally, they took a stroll to Harry's house, enjoying the cool fresh air, the teen wearing the Time Lord's too big jacket._

" _I had a fantastic night, Doctor."_

" _And this time there were no aliens hungry for human blood."_

 _Harry smiled widely at that. Last time the Doctor took him on a date, they had frustrated an invasion._

HPDWHPDWHPDW

" _Oh, don't you want to wait for your knight in shining armour to come rescue us?" taunted the Master._

 _Harry turned around from where he was trying to find an escape from the cell to face the Time Lord as he felt tears gather in his eyes._

" _Why are you being such a prick? What did I do to you for you to hate me so much?"_

 _For a moment, the Master's eyes widened and it looked as if he hadn't been expecting that question._

" _I just don't understand. Did I do something wrong? Is that why you cannot stand me now? We were friends before. Why is it that you hate me now?"_

 _The Master looked almost guilty as Harry felt tears run down his cheeks._

" _You really can't see it?"_

" _See what?"_

 _The Master shook his head before fixing his gaze on Harry and crossing the distance that separated them._

" _I don't-"_

 _The door opening interrupted whatever the Time Lord was going to say._

" _Harry! Master! Are you okay?"_

" _Can you keep the sassiness at a minimum, please?" replied the Time Lord when the Doctor run inside, trying not to show how frustrated he was by his friend's interruption._

 _The Doctor glared at him and looked down at the teen in his embrace, taking in the sight of the tear tracks left from when Harry had hurriedly cleaned his cheeks._

" _Harry? Are you hurt?"_

" _No, I'm alright, Doctor."_

 _The human smiled weakly up at him and he nodded hesitantly._

" _Well, then, we better get out of here. Last door on the right of the corridor. You go first, I need to talk a second with the Master." smiled the Doctor._

 _Harry nodded and, after a last look at them both, got out of the room. The Master didn't have time to as anything as he soon found himself pressed against a wall of the cell. Caught by surprise by his friend's unusual show of violence, he winced at the impact._

" _I'm tired of your stupid jealousy, Master."_

" _Jealousy?" asked through gritted teeth._

" _You think I don't see how you look at Harry? I left it alone because I thought sooner or later you would grow up a spine and do something about it, but I'm tired of seeing Harry cry because of you." the Master's eyes widened. "Either you tell him how you feel and why you've been acting like an idiot to him or I swear on the TARDIS that I'll tell him myself, am I clear?"_

 _The Master nodded and the Doctor released him._

" _Aren't you jealous?"_

" _Why should I? He loves me. I know it. If he can love you too, that just means his heart is even bigger than we first though. I wouldn't be surprised, in fact. You don't know how much your words have hurt him. And you're my best friend; I don't want this to separate us. Whatever he feels, he is our Chosen either way."_

 _The Doctor left the cell and the Master followed. He had a lot to think about._

HPDWHPDWHPDW

 _The Master was growing frustrated. Harry had been avoiding him for a week. A week! How the hell was he doing that? The TARDIS may be incredibly big, but he should already have stumbled upon him at least by chance._

 _He had a feeling that the TARDIS was helping the young wizard hide. He loved her, he really did, but she could be a pain in the ass when she was bored. It usually meant as much trouble as when Harry, the Doctor or himself were._

 _The Time Lord shook his head and kept walking, intent on checking the pool, when he saw a mop of black hair from the corner of his eye._

 _He turned to the side with a smirk. There he was. In the library. Why hadn't he thought of that before?_

 _He strode into the room and towards the human. Harry looked up from his book and tensed when he saw the Master. The Time Lord frowned. He didn't like that reaction coming from Harry._

 _The wizard left the book he had been staring at on a table and stood._

" _Master." Greeted while walking in the door's direction. "Sorry, I've got to finish dinner."_

 _When Harry passed by his side, the Master grabbed his forearm to stop him. The wizard turned around and swallowed. At first, he didn't meet his gaze, but when he did the Master felt like an idiot. There was so much pain in his eyes… Pain that he knew didn't all come from the recent war. No. he had caused part of that pain._

 _What had happened? How could he have allowed his jealousy to get them to these extremes? They had once been so close…_

 _Looking into those beautiful green eyes, he tried to think of something to say. But what could he say that would erase the pain? What could he say that would justify his behaviour? There was nothing, he realized._

 _And so, he did the only think he could think of in their situation._

 _He leant down and kissed him._

 _Those viridian eyes closed and the wizard surrendered._

 _The Master's only thought was that he would cherish that memory till the last of his days._

HPDWHPDWHPDW

It hadn't been an easy thing. They had followed one of the Doctor's crazy plans and improvised a lot. Typical thing in a day with the Doctor.

Jack, strangely, had been very eager to help them. The others… well, not so much.

The Master was waiting at the TARDIS, ready to take them out in a hurry. The Doctor and his former companions had surrendered themselves to the Daleks and had used an old trick: Jack's death.

Jack had let the Daleks kill him and, after being dragged out of the room, the immortal had used the distraction of the Doctor to move through the ship.

And then he found him. He was even more beautiful in person, but the human didn't have enough time to enjoy observing him.

He used an energy gun to destroy the eyes of Daleks and, then, break the chains holding the raven-haired teen.

The wizard fell right in his arms, still unconscious, and he sent a signal to the Doctor before taking the teen bridal style and running.

He didn't know what the Doctor was going to do exactly to escape the Daleks, but he was sure he would be at the TARDIS by the time they arrived.

HPDWHPDWHPDW

 _Harry was radiant and exultant and simply beautiful. That was the conclusion the Master reached as he stood next to the altar._

 _Harry was dressed in tight fitting golden trousers and a red robe. The colours of Gallifrey looked good on him._

 _The Doctor, dressed in red trousers and a golden tunic, looked breathless as he stared at the wizard in amazement. His soon to be husband._

 _The Master, as the Doctor's best friend and principal witness of their wedding, was dressed wholly in white._

 _He watched as the pair recited their marriage vows, intense emotion shining in their eyes, and smiled._

 _The Doctor had asked Harry to marry him soon after Harry's nineteenth birthday and the human had immediately agreed._

 _For a while, the Master had felt uncomfortable. He understood the Doctor's desire to marry the wizard, but he felt left out. Harry, of course, soon caught on that. He wasn't angry or disappointed when the Master confessed how he felt. He understood._

 _The Master hadn't wanted to rush things. They had all of time and space! But now, seeing Harry dressed in the traditional Gallifreyan marriage clothes, he felt an odd fluttering on his chest._

 _He was ready. He was ready to ask Harry to marry him._

 _Exchanging a gaze with the Doctor, the other Time Lord winked at him. His Chosen turned to smile shyly at him and the Master smiled back._

 _Yes, he was ready._

 _The ceremony passed in a blur and, soon, everyone was dancing and celebrating. Harry and the Doctor opened the dance floor, Harry's second dance being for the Master, who happily twirled him around the room._

 _The Doctor leaned down and whispered something next to his Chosen's ear and the human blushed a deep crimson red._

 _All in all, it was a fantastic day. And when the Doctor took their little wizard to the bedroom for their wedding night, he felt calm inside instead of the jealousy towards his best friend he had been expecting. Truthfully, why should he be jealous? He would have his own wedding night soon._

 _Now, he just had to find the perfect ring._

HPDWHPDWHPDW

 _The Doctor smiled widely, dressed in the white of a witness. One of the most notorious warriors and geniuses of the Time Lords had married and just a few months later a second one was about to do the same. If you counted Harry, named Warrior of The Shining World of the Seven Systems just a few weeks prior to his engagement with the Doctor, it made three._

 _Gallifrey was joyous._

 _As was his friend, it seemed._

 _The Master, although appearing rather unemotional compared to the Doctor, didn't take his eyes from the young human in front of him even for a second._

 _The wizard was dressed in the same colours as in their wedding, but the trousers were looser and the red robe had an elegant and traditional cut that the other clothes had lacked._

 _The Doctor smiled as his best friend and his husband recited the marriage vows without looking away from each other's eyes._

 _If someone had told them when they were young that they would find their Chosen in that petit sad child that they had met accidentally, they would have called them crazy. Or maybe not. Harry had always been beautiful, always special._

 _The wedding proceeded just as theirs had done, the Master and Harry finally jumping onto the dance floor. The Doctor, of course, got the second dance._

 _This time, however, it was Harry who, with a slight rosy tint on his cheeks, leaned over the table to whisper in his new husband's ear something that made him shiver in pleasure._

 _He wasn't surprised when they left the party soon after to head to their bedrooms. It was their wedding night, after all. They had to take advantage of that._

 _The Doctor finished the last of his drink and kept observing as people celebrated. That night would be the only one he didn't have a right to be with them._

 _Then, it would be only the three of them. Always. Or until one last man claimed Harry as his Chosen. But that was a matter for another time._

HPDWHPDWHPDW

Somehow, the Doctor was already there by the time he arrived at the TARDIS. Jack run inside, sidestepping the energy beams from the Daleks.

"Take us out of here!"

The words hadn't let his mouth when the TARDIS was sailing through space. When it stopped a few seconds later, both Time Lords turned to look at Jack.

Their faces were so full of emotions… reverence, awe, hope, worry, dread, sorrow, regret… Love…

Slowly, as if in a dream, the Master approached Jack without his eyes leaving the figure in his arms.

For a moment, Jack tightened his grip on the unconscious man, for some reason not wanting to release him, before passing him onto the Time Lord. He could already feel his chest tighten at the distance.

The Master's breath hitched and he looked down at Harry with wide disbelieving eyes. His little one, his Chosen, was peacefully sleeping in his arms. After so many years, after centuries, Harry was finally back with them.

He finally gazed up at the Doctor, who was looking at them with tear filled eyes. The Time Lord seemed frozen in time, as if he thought it was a dream and all would disappear if he moved.

Seeing the man had no intention of moving, the Master approached the Doctor with Harry in his arms. When they were finally within reach, the Doctor hesitantly brought up a hand and caressed his face.

"Harry…" breathed the man with wonder. "He-he's here. He is really here."

"Our Chosen is here, Doctor, and we will make sure he stays."

At the Master's words, the Doctor smiled. His first true and honest smile in centuries.

HPDWHPDWHPDW

 _He stood on a cliff staring at the red ocean below. The waves crashed against the rocks with strength and the wind ruffled his shoulder length inky black hair._

" _Do not do it." pleaded a man from his back._

" _I have to. This is now my home as it is yours. I am going to fight for it just as you are. I'm not going to sit back home waiting for you to come home. Or worse, for someone to come tell me that you're dead."_

 _The Doctor felt his gaze soften at those words. He knew it was hopeless trying to convince Harry of staying home, but he had to try._

 _The man took a step forward and circled his waist with his arms, hiding his face in Harry's neck._

 _Harry turned and smiled up at him, feeling his arms tighten around his waist. The human looked to the side towards the Time Lord standing to the side staring at them and held out a hand for him._

 _The Master smiled slightly and took his hand, placing a kiss on the ring on his hand._

" _Everything will be alright. Do not worry for me. You, Master, are going to fight in the plains of Rossiaren and you, Doctor, will be in Mount Solitude. Those are two of the biggest battles if what the Council has said is true. I will be in Arcadia, the Second City. It's practically the safest place and I will only be taking part in a few skirmishes. Do not worry for me. It's me who should be worrying."_

 _The Master took another step forward and bent down to kiss Harry softly before whispering in his ear._

" _Ask us to stay. Ask us to stay I we won't leave your side ever."_

 _Harry swallowed. He wanted to do it. He wanted it so much… But it wasn't right. If he asked them to stay, if he didn't allow them to fight for their planet, what kind of husband would he be? They would resent him for that always, even if they didn't say so._

 _So Harry did the only thing he could. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed both the Master and the Doctor, but no words left his lips._

 _They remained silent for a few more minutes before they heard the sound of a horn and hesitantly broke away._

" _When everything's over, we must come here for a picnic. The sights are impressive."_

 _Both Time Lords smiled widely at their husband, their Chosen. They had fought hard to be where they were and they weren't going to lose everything now._

 _But they wouldn't. Arcadia was a bloodbath. A massacre. He could remember it. He could remember the blood and the sounds of the people dying. Men, women, children. None was spared by the Daleks._

 _After that, there were the executions._

 _And all of it was transmitted to the rest of Gallifrey._

 _He was one of them. The prisoners of war. He was blown up. And all he could think about was the pain that his husbands must be feeling seeing him die on a screen._

 _But he didn't die. He still felt pain. Pain. There was only pain as his conscience spread through the universe along with the particles of his body. Had he ever known anything other than pain?_

 _He knew he had, but it was so hard to believe now…_

 _He didn't know how long he was like that. His only company, the memories and the pain. His only purpose, watching over his men. His husbands._

The body shot up with a gasp, the movement so unexpected that the man almost fell from the Time Lords' laps.

Bright wide innocent forest green eyes peered up at them from behind strands of deep ink black hair.

The Time Lords seemed to melt on the spot and loving gazes passed between the three of them in a silent kind of conversation.

Jack would admit he was transfixed by the sight before him as the young man lifted an arm and sweetly caressed the Master's cheek while leaning towards the Doctor and pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek. Then, repeated the same with the Master.

All the while, crystal clear tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Harry."

The name was uttered with the utmost reverence, as if it were an eternal pledge of love and loyalty.

"My Master. My Doctor." whispered the teen with a beautiful smile full of love and happiness.

While the others looked away, feeling as if they were intruding in the most private of moments, Jack couldn't stop an amused comment that earned him a glare from the two men.

"Wow, hearing you three in bed must be like hearing an orgy of fetishes."

At his voice, the teen turned to him, his cheeks a beautiful cherry red.

Forest green met sky blue and time seemed to stop.

Jack found himself fascinated by the wonder the little beauty showed at seen him, sure that his face showed the same emotion, just as an epiphany struck him.

That beautiful teen, with his petit built, his black as a raven's wings hair, his pale skin, his delicate aristocratic features, his blood red lips and gorgeous green eyes surrounded by black lashes… that mesmerising creature was his Chosen.

His own Chosen.

He felt as if the world had stopped as they stared into each other's eyes.

And when his world begun to move again, it was around that beautiful creature that Fate had gifted him with.

Almost unconsciously, the man walked till he was in front of the teen and offered his hand.

"Jack, Captain Jack Harkness. At your service."

The younger man blushed a rather fetching shade of red, but returned the gesture.

"Harry, Harry Potter."

However, instead of shaking his hand as the wizard had expected, Jack slowly brought it to his lips and kissed it as delicately as if it were made of crystal. Harry's blush darkened and the Master groaned.

"We are going to have to put up with the human, aren't we?"

"I'm human, remember?" said Harry with amusement.

"I'm still not sure about that." muttered the Time Lord hiding his face in the raven hair.

"Are you okay, Master?" asked the wizard with worry.

The man smiled and nuzzled his head.

"Yes, little one. I just missed the silence in my mind. it's good not to hear those bloody drums."

"So… Jack will be coming with us?" said the Doctor.

"Yes." jumped Jack before looking at Harry. "If you want me to, of course."

Harry nodded shyly, not letting go of the arms of the Doctor around his waist. The moment was interrupted by a blonde's voice.

"Will someone tell me what the hell's going on?"

The Master glared daggers at her over Harry's head, the Doctor pursed his lips in disappointment and Jack frowned. The girl was stumped; why were they looking at her like that? She was the Bad Wolf! She deserved to know.

"She's Rose Tyler?"

"How do you know my name?" demanded the girl.

Eerie bright green eyes turned to her and she tried to maintain the teen's gaze, but failed miserably.

"I wasn't sure. I usually confuse the names. The Doctor has had so many companions… And some are just duller than others. I liked Sarah, though. Sarah Jane Smith. I really liked her. And Donna, Donna Noble. We'll have to do something about her, she deserves to remember how incredible she was. And Jack. Well, now I understand why I liked Jack so much. And Amy, Amy Ponds. Have you already met her? Hum, I don't think so. I wasn't supposed to know about her until later, but you see, there was this huge problem with the Last Centurion, the Pandorica and River Song and…"

A finger on his lips stopped him from saying anything else and he looked questioningly at the Doctor, who smiled softly at him.

"First, no, I still haven't met that Amy Pond and I don' know why Donna Noble wouldn't remember me so it would be better if you didn't say anything else. I barely understood half of what you said. Which brings me to… how do you know all of that?"

Harry blushed a little.

"When the Daleks destroyed my body during the Time War, I had what you could call an out of body experience. The explosion of Gallifrey spread the particles of my body all over the universe and, with them, my consciousness. I was able to see everything everywhere every time. But it was so overwhelming that I usually couldn't focus on anything but the pain. I kept an eye on you both, though I couldn't do it for long periods of time, especially whenever I interfered. That usually tired me out very fast."

"Interfere?" repeated the Time Lord trying not to focus on the part of his Harry in any pain.

"Yes, only little things, though. I couldn't do a lot before the pain overwhelmed me but I was able to unlock a few doors, send the TARDIS to you a few times and a few other little things."

"Huh, so it wasn't just luck."

"No."

"And you've been watching over them all this time?" questioned Jack.

"Of course. I couldn't leave them alone to get in more trouble than usual. Which they did anyway."

The men blushed and Jack smirked a little at them.

"So… you saw everything we've been doing?" asked the Doctor just to clarify.

"Well, not everything. As I've said, I sometimes blacked out. And sometimes I choose not to look." said throwing a quick glance at Rose. "But, yes, pretty much."

The Doctor winced.

"Harry, love, I swear to you: none of them meant anything. Never. You'll always be the only one for me."

The Time Lord didn't even glance at the hurt blonde woman, but the Master did and smirked at her.

"I know, my Doctor. And I don't begrudge you for it. You thought I was dead and you felt lonely. It's okay. It would be okay even if you loved all of them. I understand and it would be highly hypocritical of me to say anything."

"It wouldn't be hypocritical, dear. We freely swore ourselves to you, fully knowing we'd have to share you with two others. We would understand if you were mad at us." assured the Master.

"But I'm not, Master. Now, on a different subject…"

The wizard whacked them over the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" protested the Time Lords.

"That's for surrendering my planet. And now we're going to think how we can get rid of the Daleks."

The Doctor nodded meekly, but the Master looked away with a frown.

"Master?"

The Master grumbled something and Harry blinked.

"What?"

"I don't want to save the Earth."

The wizard blinked and looked at him pensively for a few seconds, but the Master didn't meet his eyes.

"My Master, why did you try to destroy the Earth?"

The Master looked away from his enquiring eyes.

"He's a psychopath, that's why!" shouted Rose.

The Doctor glared at her and she huffed angrily, but shut up either way.

"They had no right to live when you were dead." confessed the Master.

"What else?"

"Nothing else."

Harry raised an eyebrow and the Master frowned. Finally, the Time Lord sighed rather put off.

"I was angry with the Doctor. He was protecting the Earth and I knew he was doing it for you, but he seemed so happy. He looked as though he didn't have a care in the world, running with those companions of his, as if he had forgotten you! I thought he had, that he was getting over the pain, and I felt so angry. I wanted to hurt him so I set to destroy his precious Earth. But then I saw his eyes and… and I knew he hadn't forgotten. I knew he was still hurting as much as I was. That he was as broken as I."

The Doctor closed his eyes and sighed, shaking.

"Of course I was hurting. How you could think I would ever be able to forget our Harry is beyond me."

Harry felt his heart ache at the thought of his men being in any pain and nuzzled the Master's cheek.

"But you know now it wasn't true. The Doctor didn't forget Harry and Harry is alive." said Jack. "Why don't you want to save the Earth, then?"

The Master looked at him with dark eyes.

"After what they did to Harry, they deserve to die." said leaving Jack confused.

"Master! I'm fine and I'm here. You cannot condemn a whole race because of the mistakes of a few. It's my race. Besides, if you did that, Jack would never be born."

"There, there, he's right!" chirped Mickey. "Earth can't be destroyed. We saw it in the future."

"The TARDIS is strong enough to hold the paradox." dismissed the Master without thinking.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Harry froze and the Master and the Doctor winced, though the last did it out of sympathy for his old friend.

"What did you just say?"

"I… ah…"

"Harry, I'm sure he didn't mean-"

Harry turned furious eyes on the Doctor for daring defend the other Time Lord.

"He meant it! He said a paradox!"

"Harry, it's not like that. I swear! I haven't become a part of Faction Paradox. I would never do that. I talked without thinking." assured the Master managing to calm the teen.

Faction Paradox was how a group of Gallifreyans that revered what they called 'the art of paradox' was called. That belief was a blasphemy for any Gallifreyan that still was sane.

Faction Paradox had once tried to create a paradox by killing the Doctor. They nearly succeeded. The Time Lord had spent two weeks in a coma and Harry had been inconsolable all the time. He barely left the side of his bed and only the Master was able to get through to him.

And, although he could be the sweetest person in the universe, Harry knew how to hold a grudge. It seemed he still hadn't forgiven Faction Paradox for the pain caused to his Doctor.

"So… do we save the Earth or not?" asked Jack.

"Yes." said Harry.

"How do we do it? The Daleks are everywhere, thanks to your… your…"

"Husbands." finished the Master smoothly.

"Well, it's easy. Magic and technology don't mix. We just remind them of that." The humans looked at the teen incredulously and he shrugged. "Why do you think they had me unconscious and chained?"

HPDWHPDWHPDW

Jack stood to the side with a giant gun in his hands, smirking at the Daleks. The Doctor and the Master stood at his side with their 'sonic toys', as Harry called them, pointed at them.

The TARDIS could be seen at their backs with the humans standing in front of the door. They were obviously scared, but they tried not to look it.

Harry stood in front of the Daleks, dressed in black pants and a green robe and with his hand pointed at the Dalek in charge.

"Hello, darlings, missed me?"

The humans swore the Daleks looked scared of the petit teen.

"Well, I sure didn't miss seeing your ugly faces. Or whatever you call what your face is supposed to be." said the teen offhandedly. "Now, I have a deal for you."

"We do not negotiate. Daleks are superiors. Prepare to be exterminated."

"Oh, no, you won't." the teen shot a blue light at the creature and it suddenly shrunk till it was the size of a child's toy. The humans couldn't help but laugh. "Now, you will listen to me. There's a reason why an army of Daleks was needed to win Arcadia when I was there. I am Harry Potter-Black, I am the Man-Who-Conquered, the Ambassador of Magic. And Earth is under my protection! You've been foolish enough to attack. Now, you have two options left: run or be… exterminated."

There was only silence, the mood in the room tense as they waited for the Daleks to make a decision.

"Exterminate. Exterminate." ordered the shrunk Dalek.

Harry narrowed his eyes at it and the Dalek blew up.

"Well, let's see if the rest of you are any cleverer. What will you do?"

"Retreat. Retreat. Retreat." one of them started, the others following his lead.

HPDWHPDWHPDW

As soon as Earth was clear of Daleks, everyone relaxed. Harry leant back into the Master's warm body while he felt Jack draw patterns with a finger in the back of his hand.

The Doctor finally closed the door of the TARDIS after returning home the last of his companions and strode to them before taking his other hand and pressing a kiss to its back.

Harry smiled warmly at him and tilted his head back to kiss the Master softly when he felt the arms around his waist tighten. They stayed silent for a few minutes.

"So now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said you would stay." started the Doctor. "Are you really going to?"

Harry didn't look at the Captain as the Master asked that, not meeting Jack's gaze.

He knew the man could say no. Being another's Chosen didn't mean he could only be with Harry. A Chosen was the perfect person for another, the one he could love most easily and that could, undoubtedly, make him happy. However, that didn't mean he couldn't choose to be with another and simply forget him.

"After all, you don't love Harry. You can just leave, return to your life and forget all this." added the Master nonchalantly.

"You're right. I don't love Harry. But I know I can easily fall in love with him. And I can make him as happy as you two make him, so, yes. I'll be staying."

The Time Lords maintained his gaze for a minute before sharing a look, a silent kind of conversation seemingly taking place. Then, both turned to the human and smiled.

"Welcome to the group, then."

Jack smiled goofily, although with clear relief, and Harry pinched them.

"Ouch!"

"Idiots." muttered shaking his head fondly before looking up at Jack and smiling shyly. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Jack's smile become softer and the Time Agent nodded. Harry beamed at him before standing up from the Master's lap in a jump and running to the door. Then, he turned to them with a coy —still painfully shy reminding the Time Lords of how insecure he had always been— smile.

"I'm going to our old bedroom, but… I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep without any help."

The two Time Lords and the Time Agent exchanged a sly look and followed. This was something the three of them could easily see eye to eye in. they just had to tire him out enough so he would fall asleep. How hard could it be?


End file.
